Tooru
Tooru is a member of the FLAT4 and the counterpart to Onpu Segawa. He was first introduced in episode 31. Bio Personality His dream is to be an idol. He lacks the skills it takes but seems passionate about his dream and looks up to Onpu. Sadly, he is a terrible singer. He never stops believing in himself. He is persistent but has a good heart. In Dokkan, Onpu confesses that Tooru is a better dancer than her. Appearance Tooru has turquoise spiked hair and turquoise-greenish eyes. He wears a red shirt, white pants, and red shoes. Background Tooru was sent to the Human World in episode 31, so he could help Akatsuki and Oyajide to capture Hana. His main target of all the Ojamajos is Onpu. While trying to steal Hana from Onpu, he notices that he also wants to be a star. During episode 46 of Sharp, he and the rest of the FLAT4 personally kidnap the Ojamajos from Hana-chan's final Baby Exam and isolate them in the middle of a field. There, Akatsuki, Fujio, Leon, and Tooru reveal their true natures and kidnap Hana-chan. Tooru attempts to attack them, but Akatsuki stops him, expressing the desire to "make the final fight fair". Unfortunately, the FLAT4 prove to be more than a match for the Ojamajos, deflecting all of their attacks. Finally, Akatsuki traps them within giant bubbles from which they couldn't escape. Doremi, conjuring all her might, manages to break free but is out-numbered. But instead of fighting, she begins to reason with the FLAT4, learning that their world is in danger and that this was why they needed Hana-chan's magic. The FLAT4 see the error of their ways and decide to team up with the Ojamajos. Unfortunately, Oyajide and Ojijide come in and kidnap Hana-chan before any ground can be made. Akatsuki, as Prince of the Wizard World, orders Ojijide to give Hana-chan back but Ojijide counters by saying that the King's orders override his own. The two make off with Hana-chan. Akatsuki then warns that if they don't get Hana-chan back, war will erupt between the Witches and Wizards. He aided the girls during "Sharp" episode 47, both with getting Hana-chan back and undoing her magic. Once the Wizard World had been restored by the Queen, peace reigned once again and both Witches and Wizards began to make amends to each other. Tooru, like the rest of the FLAT4, didn't appear in "Motto" or "Naisho". It wasn't until "Dokkan" episode 11 when they finally made a reappearance. They were hitting on Hana-chan and Momoko at first until Doremi spotted them and called them out. They later revealed that they had come to study in the human world and had even become popular with the girls there. Tooru is the only FLAT4 member who also appears in episode 15 of Dokkan. He appeared again in "Dokkan" episode 37 when Majo Tourbillon's curse afflicted their world and drew them into a nightmare-filled slumber. He was among the last to be affected due to getting caught in the curse-infested rain. Tooru, like the other Wizards, was saved by Hana-chan and Pao-chan when they removed the curses. Trivia * He joined Onpu's official fan club * He appears in Ojamajo Doremi 17- Volume 3 Gallery Screenshots= ODS-EP31-065.png ODS-EP32-035.png |-| Manga= 05g.jpg 06gg.jpg |-| Light Novel= 17 003.png |-| Model Sheets= Flat4Settei.png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Retired Antagonist Category:Wizard Category:Antagonist Category:Sharp Characters Category:FLAT4